Musical Gruvia Oneshots!
by FairyTailWriter
Summary: Well I have another wonderful thing that I will hopefully keep up with! {maybe...} Anyway, this is oneshots for Gruvia based from songs! I would like songs from you guys and I'll write a oneshot! {hopefully better than what I have already written}


**Hey everyone! I'm backkkk and I have some Gruvia oneshots for you! I apologize dearly for my absence. I have exams and tests and loads of homework. Life is crap at the moment to let's get some serenity and have music oneshots! First song is "All About That Bass," By Meghan Trainor.**

_Juvia  
><em> 

I walked down the hallways of my new school. Everyone is much more judgmental here and comment on me not being bone skinny. I lowered my head. I was proud that I wasn't fat and I wasn't skinny. I was perfect but at that moment I didn't believe I was.

I stood in the doorway hesitant to enter the classroom.

_For goodness sake did my 1st period have to be cheerleader central? _

"Got stuck in the doorway Lockser? I knew you were too fat to do anything!" The cheer captain Jessica laughed at me and all the cheerleaders begun to laugh as well.

I felt a knot twisted in my stomach. I clenched my fist and walked to the back of the classroom.

The guy I liked the most doesn't even notice I'm here and is dating Jessica. I rolled my eyes. I then started rummaging through my bag searching for my drawing book. I flipped through the crisp pages that were kept preserved because I protected it as much as I protect my heart.

I looked up to see Gray, The guy I like and the most popular jock at school. The next rival was Natsu the boyfriend of co-cheer captain Lucy.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats and some cheerleaders bolted out of the room about to lie to their teachers giving the excuse that they had an emergency cheer meeting.

"Ok students we are talking about weight and health management. Ms. Lockser please get up as an example."

"A perfect example of an overweight student! What not to be!" A student in the corner of the room mocked.

I felt the tears brim my eyes. I couldn't stand the torment any longer. I picked up my drawing book and my bag and ran quickly out of the classroom.

I ran all the way home not looking back. I never wanted to look back again. I stopped in front of my apartment building and locked myself in my apartment ordering only takeout for the next week.

_A week later_

I decided to go for a walk. It was spring break for the students at Magnolia High and luckily no one noticed me. Not yet anyway.

I walked into the karaoke place because they were having a contest and the winner wins 10,00$.

"Who is next let's find out!" The man said waving his hand over the crowd.

I rolled my eyes and stood against the back wall. He locked eyes on me and smiled.

"Beautiful young lady in the back with the long blue hair, step up here and sing us a song." He smiled and waved his hand towards me.

I made my way through the crowd people looking at me and all the cheerleaders stared as if they didn't know me. I stepped up to the stairs to the stage. I stood at the microphone and looked at everyone. They waited in anticipation for the song and to hear me sing. I spotted Jessica, she had a malicious smirk plastered across her face.

I walked towards the dj and whispered, "Misunderstood by Bon Jovi," his ear.

I stood at the microphone once more and glanced at Jessica once more. I smoothed out my shirt and waited for the song to come on.

When it did it was not Misunderstood but All about that bass. Jessica was in the back of the room laughing and I just glared.

The good thing about this was? It pertained to my problem and I knew she was going to do this. So I sang the Song.

"_Because you know I'm all about that bass__  
><em>_'Bout that bass 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass___

_Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size 2__  
><em>_But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do__  
><em>_'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase__  
><em>_All the right junk in all the right places__  
><em>_I see the magazines working that Photoshop__  
><em>_We know that shit ain't real__  
><em>_Come on now, make it stop__  
><em>_If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up__  
><em>_'Cause every inch of you is perfect__  
><em>_From the bottom to the top__  
><em>_Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size__  
><em>_She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night__  
><em>_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll__  
><em>_So, if that's what's you're into__  
><em>_Then go ahead and move along!___

_Because you know I'm all about that bass__  
><em>_'Bout that bass 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass___

_I'm bringing booty back__  
><em>_Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches, hey!__  
><em>_No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat__  
><em>_But I'm here to tell you that__  
><em>_Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top!__  
><em>_Yeah, my momma__  
><em>_She told me don't worry about your size__  
><em>_She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night__  
><em>_You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll__  
><em>_So, if that's what's you're into__  
><em>_Then go ahead and move along!___

_Because you know I'm all about that bass__  
><em>_'Bout that bass no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass__  
><em>_I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass_" 

I finished off the song, took a deep breath, and smiled.

Everyone gawked at me and started clapping loudly. Gray , the guy I just noticed, was staring at me.

"What is your name dear?" The man looked at me.

"Juvia, Juvia Lockser." I replied with glee before looking at Gray once more.

I blushed and ran off the stage and stood in the back trying to rub the redness off my face.

"Ladies and gentleman, now what you have been waiting for. In third place, Gajeel Redfox! Coming in second place... Jessica Miliano, and in first! Juvia Lockser!" I looked up and walked slowly up to the stage to a Smiling host and Gajeel and a very unhappy Jessica.

He placed a crown on my head, a trophy in one hand, and a check for 10,000 dollars in the other. I smiled brightly and ran off the stage and out of the building. I then sat on a bench in the park under a cherry blossom tree.

I heard a creak next to me and looked over to see Gray in place of a once empty seat.

"Gray-sama, what are you doing here?" I fiddled with my crown in my lap.

"Why I came to see you of course." He smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jessica, your girlfriend?" I turned towards him.

"Correction, ex-girlfriend, I broke up with her after she made the final comment on you being something you're not." He scooted closer to me.

"What do you mean by me being something I'm not?" I scooted closer and looked up at him.

"About you being fat…" He whispered leaning in to me.

"So you don't think I'm fat…?" I whispered linin into him as well.

He shook his head and closed the gap between us kissing me.

I couldn't stop being happy after that. I became his girlfriend and lost a bit of wait but was still perfect to me.

**So what do you think? Huh? Sucks doesn't it? Nah I like it so I don't care! Am I getting better at paragraphing it? I sure hope so. See you in the next chapter! BTW!~ I would like you guys to give me song Ideas so I can write more!**


End file.
